This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. I am developing FRET methods for application in mechanistic organometallic chemistry. The main goal of this research is to develop FRET methods to detect, characterize and quantify organometallic reaction intermediates that are not observable by other methods such as Nuclear Magnetic Resonance spectroscopy.